


Agent and Reindeer Games

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [60]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's kind on board with the whole "burn the world down and build new in their image" idea that Loki's trying to argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent and Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark, the day after "Who We Are"  
> Prompt: Plan  
> Alternate Universe: Heroes Are Villains

Tony supposes he could step in and interrupt the argument going on in front of him, but that would ruin the entertainment of it. Besides, if he's going to interrupt Agent and Reindeer Games, he'd need a proper plan, and right now, he's too tired to come up with one. That, and he's kind on board with the whole "burn the world down and build new in their image" idea that Loki's trying to argue.

No one steals their kid.

He leans back against the bar, tilting his head as he continues to watch, almost forgetting the drink he has in one hand. This is far more relaxing than alcohol, anyway, and it might give him ideas.

"You know, it'll be interesting to watch what they do to Fury if he doesn't actually listen to what I told him yesterday." Clint is sitting on the bar - lounging, really - watching the argument with a shit-eating grin.

"It might have been more entertaining seeing what they'd have done if you didn't make it back before dinner." Tony smiles wryly, taking a sip of his scotch. "The idea of Fury's helicarrier in shambles is actually appealing right now."

Clint shrugs, shifting so he's leaning against Tony, his chin hooked over Tony's shoulder. "There are still people there I'd like to see survive, but give me half an hour to warn them, and I'll watch the carnage. Might even help."

"Agent and Reindeer Games just need to figure out how they want to do it." Tony leans back into Clint, reaching up his free hand to run it through Clint's hair. It's been nice to have people around him he can indulge skin hunger with as much as his libido. "I need to make you some explosive arrows for it, too."

"Wouldn't hurt." Clint's voice is warm and amused, with an underlying glee at the idea of violence. They're all perhaps a bit too fond of violence, but it's been too much a part of their lives to leave behind. "We should probably give Fury another twenty-four hours before we destroy his favorite toy, though."

"Only if it takes them that long to hammer out their plan." Tony gestures with his glass-holding hand, ignoring the scotch splashing over his hand.

"It will." Clint chuckles. "It's Loki and Phil. They'll argue until they're no longer having fun, and then they'll actually figure out what to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Tony has something of a lack of self-preservation. And a fondness for nicknames. Thus, even though they're all on the same side, he persists in calling Coulson "Agent", and Loki "Raindeer Games" (among other nicknames, some more tolerated than others).


End file.
